


Princess of Cleves

by Muverhaw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tudor Era, F/F, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muverhaw/pseuds/Muverhaw
Summary: Supergirl穿回了十六世纪，暂时地被困在了这里。
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Princess of Cleves

Supergirl穿回了十六世纪，暂时地被困在了这里。  
意外中氪星人被迫使用了超能力救了一个村的村民，但人们并不领情，把她当成了女巫追杀。很快整个城镇都传遍了有个可怕的女巫眼睛会发光，嘴巴会喷火，还要用活人献祭的传言，Kara气得跺脚，又不想伤害人们，所以只能跑。  
“这里！”跑到一个城堡下方时，突然有人打开了门把她拉了进去。  
“谢谢。”  
Kara从来不相信会有一见钟情这种东西，但是她见到眼前女人的第一眼就被吸引了。女人穿着华丽的天鹅绒礼服，墨绿色的眸子注视着她仿佛有魔力，让氪星人一时间忘了开口。  
见她不说话，女人也不开口，饶有趣味地盯着被自己拉进屋子里的陌生人。  
“Kara！我叫Kara！”Kara被她盯得脸颊不觉发热，终于回过了神，磕磕巴巴地自我介绍，“谢谢你救了我。”  
“An…Lena，我叫Lena.”女人冲着她眨眼，以至于Kara没注意到对方在刻意隐瞒什么，“所以，Kara，你为什么会被那些人追杀？”说着递给了她一块手帕，示意她将脏兮兮的脸擦干净。  
“他们觉得我是女巫。”Kara回答得十分干脆，她留意到对方华丽的着装，与手上丝绸制的柔软手帕，她暗暗地赌了一把，赌对方不会把自己交出去。由于在逃跑过程中被多人目睹使用了超能力，现在外面已经笃定她就是个邪恶女巫，她的人头在悬赏榜上已经被加码到了100枚第纳尔金币，别说是普通的女巫猎手，甚至连不少贵族也想来分一杯羹。  
Lena却笑了起来，她接过了Kara手上被弄脏的手帕，重新叠好：“所以你是吗？”  
Kara撇了撇嘴，女巫审判本来就是极为可笑的东西，中世纪教会为了迫害女人捏造的荒诞谎言罢了，但她还是把满腹牢骚咽了回去：“不是。”  
Lena还想再说些什么，却被对方肚子里传来的咕噜声打断，她若有所思地点着头，眼看着Kara露出了尴尬的表情。作为一个氪星人，虽说只需要每天晒晒太阳就能补充体力，但太阳又怎么比得上香喷喷的猪肉锅贴呢，别说是锅贴了，Kara Danvers，平时一个食物不离手的人，已经近一个月没有吃到正常的东西了。  
“可怜的孩子，来吧，我去给你弄点吃的。”  
Lena让她躲藏在自己的房间里，自己走出去跟外面的人说了些什么，不足一会，便有下人端上了一盘馅饼，一小碟水果，氪星人的眼里瞬间闪出了光。  
“So，Kara，你从哪来的，听你的口音并不像是本地人。”Lena坐在她的对面，并没有想动刀叉的意思，只顾盯着对面嘴巴塞得满满的人，心里暗笑看这吃相，肯定不是哪家贵族的小姐。  
“美国。”Kara咬下一口猪肉馅饼含糊不清地回答。相对于十六世纪来说，这个馅饼真的算个上味道不错了，氪星人这么想着，又咬下了一口。  
Lena的脸上露出了疑惑的神情：“美国？我从来没有听说过有这么一个国家。”  
Kara愣了一会，才想起自己来到这里那么久了，只是凭大学课堂上教学的东西猜出自己身处十六世纪，却从来没有想过要问一个问题：“Lena，我能问问，现在是什么年代吗？”  
Lena皱起了眉，神情变得更加困惑。一瞬间的沉默让Kara不免心里有些发怵，她才刚坐下吃了顿饱饭，可不想又立马回到自己的逃亡大道上。  
“我问得很奇怪吗？”氪星人避开了对方疑虑的目光，自觉没底气，声音也渐渐小了下去。  
“有一点点。”Lena思索了片刻，脸上重新泛起了迷人的微笑，将自己面前的水果轻推了过去，自己则端起酒杯抿了一小口，“1539年。”  
Rao，她可真好看。Kara的脑海中闪现过了这么一个想法，大概是由于是长期深居在城堡的缘故，Lena的皮肤比起她迄今见过的任何人都显得更白皙，她的礼服前襟敞开，露出纤细的脖颈，锁骨若隐若现在黑纱之后，随着对方的动作而起伏。Kara一时间意识到自己失了态，尴尬地咳嗽了一声，羞赧地低下了头。  
“你是要出席什么宴会吗？”Kara终于吃完了最后一口馅饼，经过刚才的仔细打量，现在反而不太好意思抬起头去看对面的女人了。  
“不是。”Lena低头扫视自己身上的礼服，而Kara趁着她低头的瞬间揉了揉自己发热的耳朵，“只是父亲派人送来让我先试试的。”  
“真好看！”  
Lena挑起眉，对她脱口而出的赞美不羞不恼，瞥见她泛红的耳尖：“如果你没地方可以去，可以暂时留在我这里，反正城堡里什么时候多个侍女也没人会在意。”话音未落，她冲Kara露出一个得意的笑容，一丝狡黠略过眼底，“放心，我不会真的叫你去干侍女的活的。”

比起侍女，Kara觉得自己更像个侍卫，Lena常常拉着自己午夜溜出房间，然后藏进图书馆里让自己守在外面，一呆就是一个夜晚。Kara偶尔无聊得发慌，去偷瞄她在看的书，发现她净读一些有关魔法，梅林，卡梅洛特之类的东西。  
“我以为大家都很害怕女巫…巫术这些东西。”Kara帮她从高层取下了两本积了厚厚的灰的古籍，Lena正埋头在自己手上的那一本之中，并没有发现她悬了上去。  
Lena许久没有回答，直到合上了手上的书才看了过来，不料站得久了，小腿发麻，竟一个跄踉直直要摔下去。  
“小心！”Kara顾不上许多，只想着不让女人摔落在地，手中的书随手一扔便冲了过来接了个满怀。  
Lena现在在她怀里了。  
十月，临近冬日的到来，鲜少有人来的屋子里到处散发着寒气，但Lena身上是暖的，蜡烛巍巍的亮光晃动，映上对方苍白的脸颊。她不知道什么时候把怀里的女人抱紧了，Lena的呼吸温暖了临冬的气息，Kara一时间有些迷糊，感觉仿佛踏入了自己的梦境，正如这数个月以来每晚枕在对方身边，嗅着她身上淡淡的香味入眠后做的每一个美梦。  
“我是故意的。”Lena率先打破了沉默，她没让Kara放开手，反而主动贴了上去，她的小侍卫的身体比她想象中的柔软一些，倒是跟她满身的肌肉不太相符。  
“嗯……嗯？”Kara后知后觉她说了些什么，露出困惑的表情。  
“我看到了，那时候在城堡外的森林，你的眼睛能发出火光。”Lena的指尖缓缓抚上了她的脸颊，逐渐向上摩挲着她的眼角，“它们是蓝色的，湖水一样的蓝，又是红色的，火一样的红。”  
听到对方的话，Kara瞬间从自己的意识里回过神，城堡外的森林？大概是她被Lena收留的两天前的深夜，那天她躲在树下休息，却被一只野狼袭击，抱着那么一点想吃东西的想法，她偷偷地使用了镭射眼……Lena看到了？氪星人脑内警钟大鸣，她猛地松开了手，往后退了两步：“你看错了，我不是……”  
Lena眼疾手快扯住了她的衣角：“还有刚才，你冲过来救我的速度。”  
Kara紧张地捏了捏拳头，脑海中不停思索着各种借口，又忍不住去猜测对方的意思，或是没来由地自我安慰。她没在Lena脸上看到一丝的恐惧之色，如果Lena早就看到了自己使用超能力，居然还敢把自己留在身边那么久，那她应该不会害怕自己，应该不会……  
温暖的身躯再次贴近了氪星人的身体，Lena一只手环在了她的后腰，把她拉近了自己：“我是故意的，想看看你还有什么本事。”随后热切的目光向下，瞥见她因紧张咽了咽口水，“别担心，我不会出卖你。”  
“那你为什么……”Kara的手紧紧捏住了桌角，感觉得到Lena的掌心在自己的胳膊肘上拂过，她身体僵硬，却不留神直接把木质的桌子掰下了一块。  
“哦？”Lena瞟了一眼她手上的残块，“这又是个新发现。”Kara想张口说些什么，被她一只手指在唇上抵住“嘘”了一声，又咽了回去。“你来那么久了，从来没想过问一下这是什么地方，起初我以为你知道，后来我发现你对我们很多东西，法律，习俗，甚至穿着，都一窍不通。”Lena拉起了她的手，把她手里的木块扔在了地上，食指在她掌心的纹路上缓缓滑动，Kara不敢动弹，也不敢将手收回。  
“问我。”  
“问什么？”Kara只觉得掌心痒痒，正如她心上柔软的那处，痒得让人难耐。  
“我是谁，这里是什么地方。”  
“Lena？”氪星人猜不透她的意思。  
Lena摇了摇头，放下了她的手：“我叫Anne，是公爵的二公主。”  
“这里是克里维斯（Cleves）。”  
“那天的礼服，是英格兰国王特意派人送来的，他希望与我父亲联姻结盟，也希望能在婚前看到我长什么样子，所以派来了画师。”  
“Kara…”Lena吐字很慢，好让她听得明白。她用着黏乎乎的声音去叫对方的名字，缓缓把头靠在了Kara的胸膛，她听到一种不同于常人的心跳声，“我不想嫁给国王。”

Anne of Cleves.  
克里维斯罕见地下起了大雨，Lena被公爵叫去迎接亨利八世派来的使臣了，这并不是个好天气，但那显然并不影响两国之间准备建交的友好往来。Kara站在大厅门外，等了整整一个上午也没见里面的人出现，环顾了四周发现没有人在意到自己，干脆溜出了城堡飞进了森林中。  
她的心情烦躁得恼人。  
雨下着，雨水沿着她的发梢落下，滴落在她的脚边。城堡在雨蒙蒙中伫立，几只黑乌鸦盘旋在上方，凄凉地叫唤着。Kara把自己沉入了池塘中，水无声无息，也为她阻隔了一些外界的嘈杂。  
她们都对那天晚上发生的事情闭口不谈，但她满脑子都是那双氤氲着水汽的暗绿色眸子，Lena靠在她的怀里，跟她说，带我走。  
实话说，Kara并不是个时间旅行者，也几乎没有尝试过时间旅行，但她深谙时间旅行的规律之一：不能改变历史的走向。克里维斯的Anne公主，亨利八世的第四位王后，现在是1539年，也就是说明年1月份，公主将会嫁入英格兰成为国王的第四任妻子。  
她若是世界历史学得再差一些，大可以不管不顾地把Lena带走，随那个讨厌的英格兰国王满世界地找人算了。但她不敢，Barry曾经跟她说过自己曾经穿越时间去拯救母亲，却改变了整个现实的事，她不知道自己一个冲动把这么重要的一个历史人物拐跑，未来会发生什么样翻天覆地的变化。  
但还有一件事情她想不通，历史上明明是说亨利八世见到Anne之后，发现画像把人美化了太多，Anne本人完全缺乏美貌与优雅，但她见到的Anne，或者说她每夜枕边的Lena，是她见过最美丽，最优雅的女人，那位淫色的国王不可能会嫌弃这样的妻子，一定是哪里出错了。  
“Kara！”Lena回到房间见到的这样的情景，全身湿透的Kara窝坐在房角发着呆，身下已经积了不小的一滩水，整个人身上还冒着雾气。她迅速扯过床单把人包得严实，却发现Kara身上并不冷，反而很温暖。  
“你到底是什么人……”  
今天的Lena穿着他们见面时的那件礼服，只是更为庄重了，Kara眨巴着眼睛，视线黏在了她张合的红唇上：“我？”  
年轻的公主点了点头，扯着她坐下，手指陷进了她柔软的发间，竟亲自为她擦拭湿漉漉的头发。  
“父亲说我呆在屋子里的时间越来越长了，要我多花点时间学习英格兰的礼仪文化，以免嫁过去之后被嫌弃。”  
反正你做什么都会被嫌弃，亨利那个瞎了眼的老男人，Kara腹诽道，想伸手挠挠头，却触碰到了对方冰凉的指尖，才想起对于普通的地球人来说，自己这会应该已经冻个半死了。但Lena也丝毫没有表现出惊讶，好像自己无论是什么样的人，拥有什么样的能力，她都能平和地接受一样。  
于是她拉着Lena的手起身，一把把人搂入怀中，雨还在下着，这会更是闪了雷，时不时有雷声轰隆，但超级听力自觉屏蔽掉了外界的一切杂音，她听到了对方越发急促的心跳声，咕咚咕咚，逐渐与雨声滴落的频率趋于同步。  
“我来自未来，来自外星，是个未来的外星人。”  
Lena眉头稍稍皱起，似在消化她所说的事情，过了半晌，才低低地笑出声：“所以你的未来有提到我吗？”  
Kara也不知道她是当自己开玩笑还是真的在询问自己，噘着嘴思索了一会：“说你很丑。”  
“……”  
Lena一时间没了声，Kara担心她是不是生气了，连忙低头看她，发现她的肩膀一抖一抖的，从喉咙里泄出了几声咯咯的笑声。  
“你可真不会哄女人。”Lena温热的呼吸拍打在氪星人的颈间，她的手无意识地在对方腰间滑动。Kara的身子有些颤抖，肯定不是因为冷，至于因为什么，自己也说不上来。  
“所以我丑吗？”Lena徒然抬起头来，她挑着一边眉毛，眼神倒是富有满满威胁的意味。  
“你是我见过，全地球，不，全宇宙最好看的人。”  
Kara感觉自己心底那点被雨淋得冰冷的东西，又渐渐热了起来，她无法把自己的视线从对方脸上挪开，指尖鬼使神差地触上Lena柔软的唇，心里那几声理智的斥责无论如何嘶吼都被她抛之脑后。几抹红晕在Lena脸颊上浮起，在理智还没有将身体禁锢前，Kara便搂住了对方的脖子吻了上去。  
“我不能带你走。”  
Lena躺在氪星人身下，细细的呻吟止不住地从鼻腔泄出，紧紧抓着Kara的上臂，初次的情事过于刺激，让她承受不住地扬起头。她的腿间湿成了一片，分不清究竟是情潮留下的痕迹，还是Kara埋头于她腿间开垦时流下的眼泪。  
Lena咬着牙把她抓了上来，愤恨的心在看到那张泪汪汪的脸时又软成了一片。  
“Lena，我可以送给你天上的星星，或者北极的雪花，任何你想要的东西……”Kara咬着下唇，细细地亲吻着爱人的脸颊，她有一种预感，一种临近分别的绝望席卷过全身。泪水在眼眶打转了几圈，最后没能如愿地留在原地，“但我不能带你走。”  
“我甚至不知道自己什么时候会离开。”

Alex发现Kara最近整个人都很奇怪，她们在对付一个时间怪物时，Supergirl因为超越了光速被扯进了时空间隙中，被甩进了不知道什么年代里，DEO找来传奇们帮忙，花了半年多的时间才终于定位到了氪星人的位置，把人救了回来。  
但Kara自从回到纳欣诺市，整个人都心不在焉的，仿佛总有心事。  
“Kara，你怎么了？”Alex忧心忡忡地看着捧着一盒锅贴却没有下口的妹妹，锅贴也不香了，绝对是发生大事了。  
“没什么。”Kara放下了手里的饭盒，在Alex惊悚的眼神中拖着步子走进了房间。  
Kara最近不怎么入眠，因为一旦睡着就会频繁地被噩梦惊扰，梦里有个很像Lena的人，安静地躺在床上，仿佛死去了一样。然后一个年轻的男人站在她的身边，Kara分不清楚自己的视角究竟在哪，但男人突然抬起头，一双眼睛犀利又冷酷，直直地盯着自己。  
“到时间了。”  
Kara半梦半醒时只记得这么一句话。‘

克里维斯，其实再踏入克里维斯对Kara来说也就不过半个月的时间，但世界早已经天翻地覆，她半个月前还随意进出的城堡现在成了旅游景点，那个熟悉的房间，据说是二战时期被炸毁，再修复时已经没有了原来的模样。  
“其实关于Anne of Cleves还有一个传言，传言嫁给亨利八世的并不是真的Anne，只是一个从小跟着她一起生活的侍女，真正的Anne在画师走后就失踪了，所以亨利看到的Anne跟画像上的完全不一样。”  
Kara在人群中隐隐约约听到有人在讨论，但声音距离自己很近，并不像是自己不经意听到，更像是直接在耳畔响起。  
“跟我来。”  
Kara很确定这个声音在对自己说话，但对方使用的方式并不是他们惯用的只有氪星人能听到的交流频率，而更像是一种第五维度的力量，换一种方式说，魔法。氪星人猛地转过身，看到了身后站着一个清秀的男孩，她皱了眉头，十分确定男孩之前并不在那，或是在她周围的任何一个地方。  
而那股强大的令人窒息的魔法力量，正是男孩身上发出的。  
“我叫Merlin。”  
Kara试图用透视眼去扫视对方，发现根本看不到什么，她握紧了拳头，按下了耳朵里的通讯器，已经被屏蔽掉了。很少有屏蔽器可以屏蔽掉她与DEO之间的联系，氪星人的眉头皱得更紧了。  
“外星人，别担心，我没有恶意，我只是来完成一个委托。”  
“Merlin只是一个传说。”  
“传说，或者是被人在历史上的刻意隐瞒，这都不重要，我知道你要找的是什么。”男孩口中碎碎地念着，似在念咒语。Kara心里一咯噔，一句“等等”还没说出口，就两眼一黑晕了过去。  
Lena…Lena…  
Kara知道自己很容易被魔法一类的超维度力量伤害，不仅仅是自己，Kal也一样。自称为Merlin的男孩轻轻一指，她就晕了回去，这股力量强大得让她无法动弹，但似乎没有想伤害自己的意思。只是那个名字不停地在她脑子里回旋，要占领每一根神经，每一个细胞。  
“Lena！”Kara呼着刻印在脑海中的名字睁开了眼。  
Merlin穿着红色的斗篷，晃眼间Kara仿佛看到了一个白须老人，她眨了眨眼，眼前又变回了那个黑发男孩。Kara沉下了眼眸，如果对方是要对付自己，那他几乎已经拿捏住自己的弱点了——氪石以外的另一个，也是从来没有人知道的一个。  
“她一直在等你。”Merlin见她又摆出了防备的姿态，也不恼，慢悠悠侧了身，手中的长杖轻轻敲了敲地面，整个山洞便亮了起来。  
Lena…  
她以为再也见不到的女人安安静静地睡在床上，被黑色的斗篷稍稍遮住了半张脸，Kara伸手掐了掐自己的脸，证明这次终于没有在做梦，一时间竟不知道是震惊更多或是喜悦更占上风，身体就已经率先走了过去，单腿跪在了床前。Lena大概还在沉浸在某个美梦里，嘴角微微翘起，如她每日睁眼时见到的那样。  
“传言是真的，她很聪明，独自离开了克里维斯，然后找到了我。”Merlin取下了自己身上的项链，放回了Lena手中。  
Kara的手颤颤巍巍地悬在半空，最后轻抚过爱人的脸，为她拂去嘴角的发丝。  
“她等了你四百八十年。”  
Lena纤长的睫毛扇动，一下，两下，三下。时间流逝得极慢，每一秒都让人难捱，Kara感觉仿佛整个世界连同自己都被冻结了起来，最后融化在了那双缓缓睁开的暗绿色双眸之中。  
“剩下的，让她自己跟你说吧。”


End file.
